“Bumped” hair styles are popular among women. However, achieving this effect is generally difficult and time consuming, and the effect often lasts for less time than desired. Conventional solutions, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,003, involve providing a foundation device that the user's hair must either lay over or be intertwined with to cover.